


take hold of the sky

by aetherae



Category: Mononoke-hime | Princess Mononoke
Genre: Community: 31_days, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherae/pseuds/aetherae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All living things share one single future. Ashitaka is no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take hold of the sky

**Author's Note:**

> x-posted from tumblr, no edits. there are few stories more near and dear to my heart than princess mononoke, and i can only think of a few protagonists i love more than ashitaka honestly. he’s just such a good character. i hope this did him at least a little justice.

> **14\. the day I stop listening to the future**

Ashitaka is going to die.

It’s natural, really, even if his death will be much sooner than he expected. If his arm is any indication, it will be a painful, agonizing, excruciating death, mired in hatred. Despite that, when he thinks about it, it’s not all that uncommon death. People have died younger, or with worse pain, or with the same feelings.

Death is inevitable, whether he wants it or not.

But as the curse spreads, as the forest withers around him, as death itself chases after them all, he knows he can’t accept it. He won’t.

Not like this.


End file.
